


A midnight stroll

by SJWin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking, sweet soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: Jesse has a lot on his mind and takes a midnight stroll to clear his head. Hanzo wants to help.





	A midnight stroll

The wind makes the already chilly night air feel even colder as it whips his hair across his neck. The metal railing he’s leaning on leaches even more warmth from his body as he stares out across the empty grounds, lost in thought. It’s strange being with others again after all his time alone; he didn’t realize how much he missed having company day to day even if it is overwhelming at times. The moon is nearly full tonight and catches his eye as he muses. He fishes a cigar out of his pocket and plants it between his lips. He pats his other pockets down, looking for his lighter, but comes up empty handed. He’s about to give up and head back to his bunk when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around in surprise, he moves his hand to his holster but drops it back to his side almost immediately. 

“Well Mr. Shimada, fancy seein’ you here.” He drawls, crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing Hanzo’s jacket was making him regret forgoing his usual serape before embarking on his midnight stroll. Hanzo steps past him, leaning on the railing and pulling a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. McCree turns to him and juts his cigar out between his pursed lips. The glow from the lighter casts odd shadows on both of their faces as Hanzo lights McCree’s cigar and then presses the tip of the cigarette between his own lips to its glowing end. Both of them turn away and lean their elbows on the railing, content to puff in silence for a few minutes. Hanzo tosses his expended cigarette butt over the edge of the railing, wraps an arm around McCree’s waist and leans his head on his shoulder. “It’s freezing out here, you should have worn a coat.” McCree chuckles and pulls the cigar from his lips, turning to press a soft kiss to Hanzo’s hair. 

“What do I need a coat for, sugar? Gotchyou here to keep me warm, don’t I?” Hanzo looks up from McCree’s shoulder with a small smile, the one he’d never admit to anyone that he couldn’t keep from making whenever McCree starts with the pet names. “If you’re finished brooding out here, we could both be warm in one of our rooms.” McCree puts his hand to his chest in mock indignation. “Broodin’? I never brooded a day in my life. You musta got me confused with somebody else.” They laugh together for a moment before McCree looks back over the railing. “Why don’t you head back to your room and I’ll meet ya there in a few minutes?” He says, taking another drag from his cigar. Hanzo puts his hand on McCree’s shoulder again. “I’ll go, but… Jesse, you can talk to me about what’s bothering you. You don’t have to deal with whatever this is on your own.” 

McCree lowers his head and puts his hand over Hanzo’s. He takes a steadying breath and says, “I know, sweet pea. Just ain’t ready yet is all. I’ll see ya inside in a few minutes.” Hanzo hums in acknowledgement and runs his hand down McCree’s arm before turning to leave. The night feels a little warmer now, less empty. The nagging fears in the back of his mind are still there, but seem farther away. Tossing the stub of his cigar over the railing, McCree takes one last look around the once-familiar watchpoint and smiles to himself as he makes his way to Hanzo’s room.


End file.
